Drowning In a Sea of  Broken Memories
by XxLazerBunnyxX
Summary: You were able to forget. But he didn't. He could never forget you, never. He will do everything, everything just to save you from the sea of broken memories ReaderXAllen/OC-ish  Lol my first story xD
1. Chapter 1: Bitter Death

Authors note:

Finally! I've finally got the guts to post something!

This took a while before I finally finished.

Isn't that right Aiden?

Aiden: YEAH YEAH GOT ON WITH IT

Me: Baka Usagi!

Aiden: IM NOT A RABBIT!

Me: but you look like one to me

Aiden: damn you

Me: :D

Enjoy mi pubblico bella! Enjoy allen too^^

This happened during your and allen's childhood. You grew up with him that is until. . . nuff said XD

.

_Please dont leave me. . . .'_

A tiny little voice echoed through your head. It kept lingering in your mind, letting you remember the bitter memories of your past. The snowy weather adding up to the sadness and lonesomeness of each passing moment that you were alone.

Cold, Hungry, and lost.

How? how could yourself,-an innocent little girl- be left alone to die of harsh weather? It seemed so unfair. On Christmas eve, you had no one. You were alone, sitting in the corner, almost being covered in snow as you hold unto your small wool blanket even more. And yet, you still injured the pain of slowly dying of a harsh fate. No one would care anyway, your an orphan, no one wanted you in this world. Why should you care about the world when it dosent' care about you? It already is trying to kill you. With its cold and harsh reality all at the same time. Did the world ever look to you?

_Never._

You watched as the snow slowly covered the streets and the strangers walking by. All of them wore things appropriate for such season. And yet, you despised all of them. Seeing all of them happy, seemed to mock your pitiful state. At a young age, you were able to develop hatred for the whole world. Even how impossible it seemed, it was the truth, you hated everything in this world, even yourself.

As the time goes by, the snow begins to disappear. And the sunshine shines once more on the frozen white all around you. At the same time, everything started to darken, and your body was already failing you. Yes, that was right, the world rejoiced when you were miserable. So it has always been.

The chapter of your life was finally going to end you thought. As the bright rays of the sun starting appear, you fell on the cold ground. Unconscious, unaware of everything that was happening around you.

The sun, the snow, and the whole world. They all seem to hate you.

But, was hate considered when your unconscious was suddenly taken to safety?

No, your life was just about to start. A chapter only ended, and a new one was opened. Your life wasn't going to be hard on you. It never did. The only reason why your in such a state because of a wonderful blessing you have received and difficult task to undergo.

_**As the heart of the innocence. **_

.

Me: Whew finally done!

Aiden: This took almost 2 hours to get done.

Me: Yeah I know

Aiden: ONWARD MY NOBLE STEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: GET OFF OF ME AIDEN I AM NOT A HORSE YOU *****

Aiden: ARGHHH! MY VIRGIN EARS!

Me: LIKE YOU HAVE A VIRGIN MOUTH!

Aiden: *pwned again*

Me: yey!

Reviews=Faster Update

Arigatou! (=w=)


	2. Chapter 2:Please Dont Die

Authors Notes:

Me: LOL, title of chapter is corny

Aiden: You picked it. . .

Me: :D I think its really nice, dont you?

Aiden: Tch.

Me: OOOOOO AIDEN BECOMING LIKE BAKANDA XDDDD

Aiden: **** you

Me: Now he using colorful words! you becoming like Bakanda already :D

Aiden: Like you care!

Me: someones high on blood sugar today XDD

Aiden: STOP IT!

Me: :P never!

[Allen will appear in the chapter after the next one :3]

{Disclaimer: Don't own DGM, only nigella, which you are currently placed as ^u^}

.

Chapter 2: Please Don't Die

'_Goodbye cruel world'_

Death was something you didn't fear. You knew you would die sooner or later. You accepted the fact of how reality can be so cruel. How the world hated you. How death already placed its mark on you. Everything, you accepted the bitter truth. It was painful, but more or less, it was reality after all.

In a meer moment, you watched your life flash before you. Leaving echoes of screams and tears every time they passed the white and lonely place you were currently at.

The memories. It wasn't surprising how sad and hard your life was. Your life was cruel, and you were glad it finally ended. The pain, it might not go away fully, but at least life wont linger you to remember them right?

The flashbacks of your past began to fade. And the pure white surrounding you felt lonelier. A silent tear fell down, spilling unto your white dress. Another fact you accepted, crying was the only thing you could do, nothing more, nothing less. How sad isn't it?

"Nigella. . ."

The tears slowly faded. A warm hand grazing your cheek. Slowly your dark blue eyes looked up. Your body going frail and your mind shocked.

"M-mama?"

She smiled at you. Oh how long you missed that smile so much. You tried to smile back but, instead of that lovely smile you always hid,happiness in the form of tears came out. Complimenting the wonderful light that shown in your blue eyes.

"I missed you mama"

You hugged her once again. Missing her hugs and her wonderful warmth. You didn't care how much tears you were letting out, what mattered was, you were able to hug your deceased and dearly missed mother. She patted your back slightly. Calming you down and understanding your pain. But she wasn't here only for personal intentions, she wanted to say something to you. And it is crucial you know about it.

"Nigella dearest? I need to tell you something"

She looked you straight in the eye. Blue orbs meeting yellow ones, a serious, yet gentle feeling on them. You waited patiently for her what she wanted to say. Hoping she would say that you would come with her to the place she had always been since her death. But, it was the exact opposite. The opposite you feared.

"Please dont die Nigella"

.

Me: Huzzah! I've done it again! 2 chapters done in one day! :D

Aiden: Just how many chapters do you expect to do?

Me: Dont know, just until I'm out of inspiration I guess C:

Aiden: Blue dearest, you know that you never lose inspiration until your sleepy?

Me: :D Thats the miracle of chocolate

Aiden: ¬ .¬

Me: Well you never lose inspiration until I wave the wii remote in front of your eyes.

Aiden: .

Me: Baka Usagi ^^

Aiden: IM NOT A RABBIT!

Me: *waves wii remote*

Aiden: ^u^ forgiven. . . GIME!

Me: LOL XD

Aiden: yey!

Me: yey!

SEE YA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(=W=) Sayonara! [Review=Faster Updates]


	3. Chapter 3:Back to Reality

Authors Notes:

Me: ^u^ I couldn't wait for the younger allen to show up so I placed him here already.

Aiden: . . . . . .

Me: Yep, I skipped ^u^

Aiden: UGH, YOUR CRAZY WOMAN

Me: *hits aiden with a tuna*

Aiden: OUCH **** YOU!

Me: DO NOT MESS WITH LUKA'S TUNA! :D

[Insert Disclaimer Here]

Chapter 3: Back To Reality

_. _

_Im sorry'_

Even if how hard it felt, you resisted the feeling of spilling tears once more. Everything, everything was making you confused. Nothing felt right. Your mouth felt limp, no words falling out as you stared back at your mother.

"But w-why?. . . ."

You felt your tears dripping again. It was hurting you. All you wanted is to be at peace. Not to feel more pain. Dosent she know how the cruel the world was? How it tortured you? How it left you alone so easily?

She hugged you closer. Feeling the pain that already formed up your chest. She knew what you were going through. But your life wasn't going to end yet. No, she wouldn't allow it. Everything she wanted to tell you that she couldn't when she died must be heard. She cant let you die a horrible fate when your gift was yet to be used.

"Nigella, please. Your life is more to me than you being with me. I want you to become someone greater than who I was"

Another painful thump came from your chest. You couldn't help but think, reality is too cruel. And to think that you were finally going to leave it, it came back. Painfully.

"Nigella, I know you might not understand, but you must live until the very end. I dont want you to die. Your special to me and the whole world. The world needs you, it dosent hate you"

The tiny droplets began to run again. More and more. You absolutely wanted to leave the world, but your mother thought otherwise. It was so confusing and painful that everything began to darken even for if the room was nothing but pure light and pure tears.

"Dont cry dearest. I love you more than anything else. But your path has not yet ended, it only just begun. If your afraid of the world, then stand before it. It needs you, it's afraid to lose you. Everything will crumble without you"

Before the light begun to disappear, she kissed away your tears. Mumbling soft "I love you"'s before slipping into the light. You wanted to go after her, but. . . .

It was useless. You let the darkness engulf you. Echoes of sadness silently filling everything. Before everything slowly disappeared you felt yourself weaken. Then slowly. . .fall unto the cold ground.

Destiny was now very cruel for you. What your mother said to you, was too complicated. You felt tears dripping again. It always stained your features. Tears were something you always had since you were born. Nothing could replace it.

But, happiness is yet to come. As your eyes slowly shut, and darkness engulfing you. You woke up. Yes, you weren't in the darkness anymore. You were tucked into a warm bed under soft covers and clothed in warm clothes. Your mind was now filled with questions. Not only the fact your alive, but who could have brought you here.

Before long, you felt the door creak open. Revealing a dim light and a small figure standing before it. A little boy, probably your age was standing by the door looking over at you. He was flushed at first, but a warm smile grew on his lips.

"Good your awake" I thought you would never wake up!"

Me: Daww, :3 young allen is such an angel, unlike somebody here!

Aiden: HEY!

Me: XDDD Hope you liked this one, its amazing that I made 3 chapters of this in one day ^^

Aiden: its amazing how you have oc's when they dont even act like you

Me: *SMACKS HIM WITH A LEEK*

Aiden: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Me: DO NOT MESS WITH THE LEEK! *VICTORY POSE* OH YEAH LEEKS! XDDD

Anata wa tsugi no shō de subete o sanshō shite kudasai! *bows*

(=w=) Anata wa sore o kiniitte hoshii!

[Reviews=Faster Updates]


	4. Chapter 4: Red Headed Guardian Angel

Authors Notes:

Me: I say this chapter is one of my favorites ^u^

Aiden: Ugh, do you realize what time it is?

Me: No XD

Aiden: . its already 9 pm, go to sleep already

Me: NEVER! SUGAR LEVELS STILL HIGH OH YEAH!

Aiden: Grrrrrrr, I knew that giving you chocolate is a bad thing

Me: That's why you're my little BAKA USAGI

Aiden: OH CMON, STOP WITH THE BAKA USAGI!

Me: Fine, BAKANDA

Aiden: !

[Disclaimer Inserted Here]

Chapter 4: Red Headed Guardian Angel

_._

_'Finally'_

From your childhood, no one cared for you more than your mother. She was the only person you didn't hate. Because you hated the other people, who mock you with all their comments and painful laughters. Your mother assured you countless times that it isn't something to get enraged with. But as persistent as you were, your anger remained through out your life.

All the people were demons to you. Every action they did to people like you adding up. The world was cruel. To people like you and your mother, the world was your prison cell.

From the very first time you saw other people laugh at your mother, your hate always stayed. And you considered every single person in this world careless, cold hearted and cruel.

But, you were only a child. Not fully understanding of the world and its circumstances. And you were only naive, as your mother says, 'Its nothing to get enraged about'. You thought everyone in the world were careless, but, if they were, would you consider these people who already took care of you?

"Here you go! I know your hungry, so just help yourself"

You stared at the small silver platter that was casually placed next to your bed. The boy's feature hinting it was fine for you to eat as you wish. You couldn't help but think why were they so kind to you? You were an outcast, on the edge of disappearing and being left alone.

"C'mon, do eat. Your going to grow weak if you dont"

He was slightly closer to you this time. Sitting on a spare chair next to your bed. His eyes shining with such gentleness and joy, it almost reminded you of. . . . . your mother.

"Why?"

You asked the little boy in front of you. An obvious emotion confusion on his face. He stared into your dark blue hue's, feeling its sadness and lonesomeness.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

He stared at you for a bit before smiling again.

"Because you reminded me of myself, and I do not want someone as innocent as you suffer the same"

You were surprised by his words. No one ever considered you as someone like them. They always considered you as pathetic people. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, this boy, no, this kind hearted person treated you like everyone else. With enough respect and justice.

He could only smile at your meekness. When he stared into those eyes, he remembered himself before Mana picked him up. Lonely,starving and cold. In truth he wanted to keep you here. He somehow loved your presence. Ever since he and Mana found you almost dying in the patches of snow, he didn't want you to feel sadness, no not like him. He will never let anyone else suffer such cold fate. They took you in, like when Mana did. And he patiently waited for to wake up, he wanted to get to know you. And hopefully become his friend.

It felt so weird. A feeling inside began to bubble, leaving you with things unrecognizable. Emotions were one thing you had long forgotten. Happiness especially. Your childhood never felt joyful enough to rejoice about. Yet alone, smile. That wonderful smile of yours would only appear around your beloved mother. But disappeared along with her.

The sudden sobs you released became the reason why you were instantly hugged by the said boy. Your voice a bit shaky, as you told him your story while you sobbed on his soft and warm jacket. He couldn't help but feel pain as well. Because your past almost played along side his. Ending up the same consequence. When your sobs finally calm down, a glint of happiness became evident in your dark blue orbs. Almost smiling as his grip on you grew tighter and the warmth felt more, enlighting.

A small silence covered the whole room. It was the first time you ever told someone the story that scared you. All these years of misery, actually felt lighter somehow. The days would pass, and you would remain happy, that's for sure. In the hands of your little red headed guardian angel, everything will turn for the better.

That is, until it lasts

.

Me: ^u^ 4 chapters yey!

Aiden: ugh, Lazer-chan, its already 10 pm go to sleep~

Me: :p no way, im still high on sugar today!

Aiden: ZZZZzzzzZZZ

Me: :D hehehe Im going to add some facial hair unto him later. SHUSH

HE WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH MY LEEK!

{(=w=) Review=Faster Updates}

(Goodbye my fellow allen lovers! ^u^)


	5. Chapter 5:Life and Its Gifts

Authors Note:

Me: Boom chika bow bow baby! :D 5 chapters on the go!

Aiden: Ugh, Lazer-chan, its only 7 am in the morning~

Me: *tries to stop giggling* u-um A-aiden, h-have y-you b-been *giggle,snort,giggle* g-growing a-a m-mmmmustache lately *Lolz*

Aiden: What are you talking about?~

Me: *hands him a mirror* t-this XDD

Aiden: *stares at mirror* WTF? LAZER-CHAN WHY DO I HAVE MARKER DRAWINGS ON MY FACE?

Me: \( |||\) *runs away*

Aiden: ARGH, COME BACK HERE!

[Insert the usual here]

Chapter 5: Life and its Gifts

.

'_Life isn't as hard as you think'_

For as long as your life remained, you never thought anything else about the world but its cruelty and ungrateful way of trying to kill you and your mother. Life was just the same. Painful, living a mortal in this slowly decaying world. The bittersweet truth that everyone needs to accept. Your mother always told your life is much important to her than anything else. And even if the illusions of you talking to her, you still never understood life's meaning as well as the current path your taking.

You thought that she was crazy, that life isn't what it seems.

But that was before. These past few days of everything became surprisingly better. The snow began to fall again yes, but it didn't bother you. The warmth of being loved was finally unlocked to for your eyes. It was hard to believe at first, but just for a while. You appreciated life and its gifts.

"Miss Nigella! Look what I bought for you!"

Somehow life instantly turned into a blessing.

.

Me: This must bet the shortest chapter yet! :D

Aiden: *pant* I-m. G-going. T-to. G-get. YOU! *pant*

Me: (^ ^|||) and apparently the shortest ending

Aiden: *pant* YOU'LL PAY! *pant*

Me: gotta run!~

(=w=) Review=Faster Updates

[plus I don't get killed ( ^ ^|||)]


	6. Chapter 6: Replaced Memories

Authors Notes:

Me: *waves* ola! ^u^ hope your enjoying the series. I know Iam.

Aiden:. . . . . . .

Me: LOL don't worry about him, he's just unconscious. He bumped himself into the fridge when he was trying to chase him ^u^

Aiden: ugh. . . . .

Me: Don't worry, I washed he's "facial hair" off (im so angelic XDD)

Aiden: **** you. . . .

Me: (^ ^|||) And apparently he's still mad at me, better run before he finds me.

CHOW!

[Insert disclaimer blah blah blah]

Chapter 6: Replaced Memories

.

'_I'll make you remember me'_

The necklace that dangled on your neck shone a beautiful silver. Simple yet divine. Shining in such a captivating manner. The snow complemented it as well, falling not to close unto it, making it more lovely as the elegant snowflakes danced around it.

"Well? Do you like it Miss Nigella?"

You stared into his lovely blue eyes. A hint of anticipation rising. Yet it was still stained with a small feeling you couldn't fully make out. Yes, you loved staring into the boys blue eyes. Lighter than yours, but filled with such emotion. Entwining the small piece of silver on your hands, you remembered the last time anyone gave you a present as wonderful as this. Although it was just a worn out bead bracelet, you loved it dearly. Any gift from your father was more than accepted. It was the last trace of his presence, but sadly, it was washed away somewhere. By the gushing river as you tried to help your mother do the usual chores every morning.

"Yes, thank you very much Allen, I love it"

Living with the Walkers was a lifetime experience. Each moment was a blessing as you consider. Mana was a loving and caring foster father. Treating both you and Allen as his own. And Allen? He was such an amazing person. Funny, loving, playful, and enjoyable to be around. He made every second that you stayed close memorable. He was your guardian angel after all.

"Really? I knew it!"

In truth, Allen remembered the stories about your past. He was hurt, but he did everything for you to regain happiness. In the little things he did, he always considered making you happy. Turning the usual scowl into the lovely smiles you hide. Turning your sobs into wonderful laughs. Turning that life you once had into paradise.

Yes, he will do anything to replace your horrible memories with treasured moments.

That will surely make you remember him and Mana forever.

.

Me: I know, the story is a bit slow. But Im trying to make this story as easy as possible . don't want you to get confused. Consequences when you rush things is really horrible.

Aiden: Its amazing that you used your dignified side instead of your child side.

Me: OH GAWD CAN YOU STOP? MY HEAD IS HURTING FROM WHAT YOU DID.

Aiden: Wasn't my fault you bumped your head into the wall.

Me: . Well if you weren't trying to stop then I would be myself instead of something else.

Aiden: JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY WOMAN

Me: YOUR NOT HELPING! :C

Aiden: *sneaks out*

Me: YOU COME BACK HERE YOU *****

Be back soon, ba-bye for now!

(=w=) Review=Faster Update

[No really, Iam getting pissed by Aiden and I need something to make me smile :C This has been a really ANNOYING day if you were me.]


	7. Chapter 7:Unexpected Farewell

Authors Notes:

Me: I tell you, I'am not having a good day. . As annoying as yesterday *sigh* Maybe that's the reason why this one is so. . . . . . . angsty

Aiden: :c Get a hold of yourself, at least you could buy another one.

Me: UGH, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF THAT COST'S THESE DAYS!

Aiden: . It was your fault for leaving them on the counter.

Me: . Enough of that, we'll just proceed on the story ( _ _)|||| why me?

Chapter 7: Unexpected Farewell

.

'_No, don't go, please'_

The earth began its rampage again. The snowy storm covering every inch of the houses. Everything, was covered with white patches of snow. The weather strongly appearing, so suddenly. The citizens would never dare to enter the horrible storm. The consequences are bitter, death is always apparent in these type of climates.

But, a storm wont stop him.

His loud screams echoed through out the raging snow. Shouting repeatedly but no answer. Why? Why must you run off like that? Everything was so perfect. Watching the snow fall, and enjoying its sudden tingling touch. But, when the storm came in, you suddenly disappeared into the white abiss. His heart thumped in his chest painfully. He wanted you to stay, not leave without a goodbye.

"Nigella! Please! Come Back!"

Allen felt tears running down his cheeks. Slowly, tainting his warm coat. Pain never felt this horrible. He betrayed his duty to protect you. He betrayed your trust. Betraying every promise and dream that was built up.

Now, they all slowly crumbled into the bitter cold ice. Never to be heard of. Never again to be felt. The snow engulfing you and everything he loved.

He already felt pain in the past, but nothing compared to the pain of your unexpected farewell.

"N-nigella, w-why?"

It was then when he felt how the cruel world was like. It was just like . . . . . . . how you described.

_._

Me: T^T Poor Allen, crying in the snow, and he couldn't find you. Don't worry though. Everything will be cleared out in the next 2 chapters.

Aiden: *snores*

Me: *slaps him with a banana peel* ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

Aiden: Huh? What? Oh, right, your writing angst. That's why I fell asleep. . Its so boring sometimes

Me: WHY YOU! *tackles*

Aiden: ARGH! GET OFF ME WOMAN!

(=W=) Review=Faster Updates

[Do it for little Allen!]


	8. Chapter 8:Poisonous Illusions

Authors Note:

Me: ^u^ I give a special thanks to AloisXisXsexy and FALLING-ANGEL24, you guys are awesome ^u^

Aiden: . Can you get of me now woman?

Me: :D never you're my arm chair now.

Aiden: I SAID GET OF ME WOMAN!

Me: ^u^ Give me chocolate first

Aiden: What?

Me: Pay-up arm chair ^u^

Aiden: Grrrrrrrrrr, I swear you'll get it.

Me: :P We'll see what happens to your pocky if you even dare.

Aiden: WHAT?

[Disclaimer is inserted somewhere here]

Chapter 8: Poisonous Illusions

_._

'_Nothing feels the same without you'_

Memories tend to dwell sometimes. Forming dreams and moments of either happiness and grief. The heart is the only mirror towards its sight. Being able to show it lingering around the places they were made. And it is the person's job, to whether it is considered happy moments or a sad past.

But right now, the memories that dwelled are tearing him apart.

Painfully.

No matter how many attempts to try and forget, he always ended up with the same result. Crying his heart out as he stared into the mirror, his heart, which showed him the memories you have created alongside him. It hurt yes, seeing your fake smile as they passed. The false presence eating up every inch of his happiness.

At times like this, he would be the usual to comfort you. But, now, everything feels wrong. He was the one crying. And you weren't there to even lend a single type of comfort. If you were, then he knew at the moment he would see your smile. The tears would dry, and the sadness would disappear. Everything would return to normal.

But, you weren't there. Only the dwelling memories were. The memories echoing through out the darkness. And making it harder. Harder to forgive himself of letting you easily slip from his grasp and fall into the unknown a biss.

As he hugged his knees closer, he helplessly listened to the broken memories that echoed inside his dark room.

The poisonous illusions always reminding him how the world is so cruel.

.

Me: If you're a bit confused, then here:

First of all, allen was found by mana in the snow storm but he couldn't find you. He took allen home crying when it turned dark. But the boy didn't recover. He kept crying every night. But don't worry. He learns to accept your disappearance. But he didn't fully recover. So he still has a tiny hint of grief in his heart. ^u^ The next chapters after this will certainly be my favorites.

Aiden: LONG SPEECH YA GOT THERE WOMAN.

Me: . Ok, you get off me, your huge butt is giving me the back aches.

Aiden: I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE BUTT! Besides ^u^ this is payment for earlier.

Me: ( _ _)||||| You and your huge butt.

Aiden: STOP IT!

(=W=) Review=Faster updates

[Sayonara my fellow DGM addicts *waves* \(0u0)]


	9. Chapter 9:Existence

Authors Note:

Me: Yey! Were almost to the fun part ^u^

Aiden: You do realize your making it less fun?

Me: :D But that what makes it anticipated, ok BAKA USAGI

Aiden: I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS YESTERDAY?

Me: ^o^ Really? I don't remember.

Aiden: AHH! COME HERE WOMAN! *tackles*

Me: Ahh! Help me!

[M.N.O.D.G.M]

Chapter 9: Existence

.

'_Everything is. . . .gone'_

Sometimes, you should never expect that memories would last. Because there would be sudden instances where they suddenly disappear. Lost and forgotten. Nothing is forever, but if its dear to you. It can stay as long as you wish. Inside the heart, kept carefully. The treasure of the heart are the memories being locked inside.

But, sadly, your treasure disappeared so suddenly.

The sun playfully peeked through the small laced curtains that covered the glass tainted hospital window. Carefully grazing your cheek as it passed through. The light instantly waking you up from your long and unconscious slumber. Your eyes slowly fluttered open. Wondering its gaze around the room. Constantly wondering where exactly was this place.

But, the thing that scared you was the fact of when you tried to remember anything, nothing came. Your name, who you were, why you're here, and the past events. All gone.

Your mind felt empty. Every piece of your memories, all gone. It felt horrible as you may say. Wondering the world without any information as to who you truly are.

The feeling of reality gone, and treasured memories faded.

All that was left was yourself and a million question as to your lost existence.

.

Me: ^u^ hura! Your alive! ._. but you don't have a clue as to who you are. D:

Aiden: Quit bragging and start working

Me: -.- yes sir

Aiden: .

Me: .

Aiden: JUST DO IT

Me: :P fine, sheesh

(=w=) Review=Faster Update

[^u^ Every review makes allen smile ^u^]


	10. Chapter 10:Starting Again

Authors Note:

Me: ^u^ 2 more chapters before the fun part

Aiden is currently offline

Me: Oh yeah, ^u^ he's a bit down in the dumps right now

Aiden is currently offline

Me: ^u^ which makes me more happier without BAKA USAGI

Enjoy the chapter! [at least until Aiden comes back .]

[Disclaimer is here]

Chapter 10: Starting Again

.

'_The beginning of a brand new life'_

Trying to fix a broken object isn't that easy. They are a few broken bits that may cut the ends of our finger, a few challenging pieces that may need time for them to fully recover, and there are the one's that need gentle handling, for if not, they will break even more.

Life is just the same, as fragile as it is. Sometimes it's hard to stand up after a devastating fall, or even build up the broken dreams of long ago. Life isn't easy, it never was. The path everyone take's has bumps. And when you fall, there is no choice but to stand and reach the end of the journey.

"Good you're awake"

A silver tray was calmly placed unto the table beside you. A girl, probably about 16 years of age, caramel colored hair, sea blue eyes and a warm smile gently approached you. Her eyes filled with relief and happiness.

"Im relieved your still alive, little one"

Your eyes calmly looked into her blue hue. But they quickly diverted their gaze towards the window. The girl quickly took notice, sadness staining your features, and lonesomeness filling your eyes.

"Are you ok?"

A quite sob was returned as a reply. The tears kept running, never stopping as you remember waking up with no memory of who you were. It felt painful, life and reality mixing unevenly.

"Why are you crying?" She quickly placed herself near your bed. Worry and confusion were her emotions.

You stuttered a bit to find the perfect words to your state. Somehow, it felt eternally painful inside of you, but, keeping your feelings from her wont help. Your mouth gapped open, but no words, no voice came. As hurt as you were, you didn't have enough courage to tell anyone. Yet alone show your grief.

"Its ok, you can tell me"

A small hint of courage sparked up as she said those words. And your tears slowly dried up. Quickly being replaced with a smile.

"I can't remember who I am, Can you help me start again?"

.

Me: ^u^ I'll tell who the girl is in the next chapter.

Aiden is currently offline

Me: (=u=) See ya all in the next chapter!

Aiden is currently offline

Me: WHAT IS WITH HIM BEING OFFLINE

. . . . .

Me: Much better XD

(=W=) Review=Faster Update

[^U^ Although Im just contented for a simple compliment, nothing more]


	11. Chapter 11: Time

Authors Note:

Me: ^u^ almost to where you meet allen, yey!

Aiden: anif3hitfn8fnmclkndfajnq2

Me: ?

Aiden:qiji9uh3nuqbfnosjfnjg

Me: o.o your freaking me out, lets just move on.. . . . . (-.-) do not want weirdo's in me house

Aiden: owihrjnqiubfui2ewcndiejqfhejn!

[Disclaimer of DGM inserted here somewhere]

Chapter 11: Time

.

'_It really is confusing, but its our fault anyway'_

Being caught too much into reality sometimes makes us lose track of the passing hours and days of our life. As much as a year sounds long, it feels short. You might notice it, but the days pass quickly than expected. And life tends to shorten because of it.

And at the very start of our life, it is crucial to make the most of it.

And for life like yours, it wasn't a surprise that you quickly loss track of the passing time.

Now being 16, you started your journey towards a life of even greater challenges and situations. Your memories though, are still missing. But, unlike the first time you woke up, you accepted the fact of not remembering much of your past.

Because your life was already filled with wonderful memories.

"Ella! Ugh, where is that exorcist when you need her!"

Time is not itself without its mysterious pace after all.

.

Me: ^u^ wohoo! Time lapse!

Aiden: qmwokinoinr hbrwquxjnw

Me: *moves away* ( =.=) your really creeping me out.

BETTER END THIS QUICK

(=W=) Reviews=Faster Update

[Although, I usually update 3 chapters/more ^u^]


	12. Chapter 12:Path

Author's Note:

Me: Im kinda lazy to do a really long author's note so I'll just end this right away XD.

Aiden: *snores*

Me: (=.=) I knew he was falling asleep

[Disclaimer is in this box]

Chapter 12: Path

.

'_I've chosen this path, and I'm happy I did'_

Everyone owns a single path. Yes, it may have bumps, crisscrosses and other challenges, but that what makes us strong either way. A winding road that leads each individual to their destined future. The future they chose for choosing the path they are taking.

And along this path, is the acceptance of the risks that come with it.

Being an exorcists isn't what you thought it would be. Unlike those amazing stories your care taker [1] been telling you each night, the true world of an exorcist is one truly different.

You were recruited as a exorcist at the young age of 13. 1 year after discovering your innocence. An ability to create a crystal of any size, shape, sharpness and color. As impossible as it may seem, it is the truth. But, it relies on the energy of several markings that have been scattered around your body. Symbols of the crystal eclipse [2] . Several on your shoulders, the roof of your palms, near your abdomen, and on your feet. Appearing only when needed.

As complicated as it sounds, the organization in which you are recruited have been puzzled. It is really not specified if it is either a parasitic or crystal. Either way, its still an innocence. Only it's special, and much different from everyone else's.

Yes, you admit sometimes. The path of your choosing is confusing. But, once you face the facts of reality. You may consider this as a lifetime experience.

It is your own path after all.

.

Me: ok, if your confused with what your innocence is then I'll explain to you.

You have several crystal eclipse symbols on some parts of your body. You control when they appear of course. And when they do, you can access the crystal that you use to fight. Don't get me wrong, but the crystal are really sharp, cutting anything in sight. Well depends on what crystal you want to use. Also, you can maximize or minimize the size of each crystal. Meaning it can become either really long or the opposite. That depends on you though. Well, hope that clears it. Here's what the numbers were for:

[1] Your care taker was the girl you saw in the hospital. Her name is Miss Vivian Rendario. She's alive if your wondering XD only older.

[2] Search it up

BA-BYE FOR NOW!

(=W=) Review=Faster Update

[If your wondering where BAKA USAGI. He's just sleeping in his rabbit hole. ^u^]


	13. Chapter 13: The Red String of Fate

Author's Note:

Me: . Not my favorite chapter.

Aiden: O.o Its long. . . . .

Me: I know, it took an hour to write this (=.=)

Aiden: :P Well, at least you got to the climax thingy

Me: ( =.=) we are VERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY far from the climax BAKA USAGI.

Aiden: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,

Me: Anyway, hope you enjoy this my fellow allen addicted fangirls. *Bows*

[D. I . H.]

Chapter 13: The Red String of Fate

.

'_The start and end of everything'_

An unexpected encounter. That's what fate is usually considered. Each individual has his/her own fate. In everything we do, fate is already decided. Either good or bad, it's something we can easily deny. One the choice is made, the fate is embedded. And to be carried through out life's journey till the very end. And as it is considered, fate is unexpected.

Making it one of the things that makes life worth living.

The playful black golem [1] began it's teasing on your coat again. Trying to either rip or play with your black exorcist uniform. You couldn't help but giggle on your pet's reckless actions against the fabric. An action you got used to when you first adopted it. More or less, it was a habit of his.

"Kurochi, you do know that this is my last coat?"

The small black golem quickly darted his attention towards your dark blue orbs before returning to nipping on your coat. You flashed a small smile towards your little Kurochi before snatching him from your coat and cupping him in your palms.

"You just won't give up do you?"

It quickly fluttered out of your hands an landed gently on your head. Watching the sunset from the horizon. The stunning view silencing you both. It's been a long time since you ever gazed upon a wonderful blooming sky. Months of missions and countless times of coming back tired were always in the way. It was best to enjoy your little week off. You would be heading on a mission again by the first strike of next week. Fully keeping everything in a busy pace.

But, that was the job of an exorcist anyway. Putting their innocence to good use to help the world and hopefully bring end to the eternal war. It is the fate of each and every innocence wielder.

You couldn't help but think how much times fate has sparked up in your current life. From the moment you woke up from what seemed like forever in a hospital bed to the current event of watching the glamorous sunset. It was always there to keep everything aligned and complete. You should probably thank it.

But, fate is still unexpected.

The sun finally settled, hiding its rays from the world amongst the dark atmosphere. A silent sigh fell from your lips before you finally decided to return inside the black order. After standing, your black golem quickly darted from your head and flew down into the halls. You smiled before going after it. Why even run? As playful as your Kurochi was, it was as loyal as always. Always coming back to you after running of. How sweet right?

As its tail swirled down the endless steam of stairs, you slowly fallowed its trail. Not fully caring or worrying if it got lost. It would always find its way back. As it always did ever since you found him one day on a mission in china. Another fate driven date.

As the darkness fade, the white light from the black order's halls became evident. And strangely, you found it was completely empty at the moment. But, that was until you accidentally bumped someone on your way. Making you fall slightly, on the cold floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you miss"

You were instantly met with a pair of stunning light blue. And a warm smile greeted you gently. The boy, probably your age stood in front of you. Although, from what his current attire, he didn't look like an exorcist. But, one thing was for sure, he absolutely looked weird to you. His fine white hair and a red scar running down his right eye.

"No, its ok, just be careful next time"

You dusted your skirt before finally gazing into his direction. A warm smile was on his lips.

"Excuse me for miss, but could you escort me to the chief head's office?"

At first, you became puzzled at his quick question. But eased in slightly. Blinking a few times before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, let me be your escort then Mr. . . ?"

"Allen, Allen Walker"

"Well then Mr. Walker, I would be happy to assist you there"

Fate really is unexpected. And it is these times when you were unaware of the red string of fate tying to yourself again.

.

Me: . This has got to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever typed.

Aiden: :P Well at least you got it finished.

Me: . Like you helped me

Aiden: OF COURSE I DID WOMAN!

Me: STOP CALLING ME WOMAN! I AM NOT AN OLD LADY YOU SON OF A *****

Aiden: YOU DO TO ME *****

Me: *sigh* ( =.=) Hope you enjoy this chapter *wacks Aiden with eggplant* THAT'S FOR CALLING ME WOMAN.

Aiden: I knew letting you buy an eggplant was a bad idea

Me: hehehehehehe You little BAKA USAGI

Aiden: STOP IT WOMAN!

Me: (=.=) Lets just end this, my hand is cramping like mad.

(=W=) Review=Faster Update

[I GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST ^u^]

Sayonara! *waves*

[1] He looks like you want to look like. Although he has to be black ^u^.


	14. Chapter 14: Trust

Author's Note:

Me: . Gomendasai! If you didn't really understand the previous chapter.

It goes like this:

Allen met up with you of course. But he didn't recognize you. Neither did you of course. But you two grew became friends in a quick time. Don't worry, he'll be able to recognize you after SOME chapters ^u^

Aiden: Another one of your short chapters, why don't you make some more longer ones ne?

Me: . Its my story and what I say goes you BAKA USAGI

Aiden: **** you and your womanness

Me: That's not even a word

Aiden: Is it to me!

Me: .

Moving on. . . . . .

[Me no owny Allen kawai or DGM or you. Only Nigella ^u^ and other OC's later on]

Chapter 14: Trust

.

'_Something that isn't earned without hard work'_

Gaining someone's trust isn't that easy. A lot of tests and challenges may come and go before any of each individual fully gains a stranger's trust. A treasure that cannot be opened unless you find a key. Its take's more than ordinary meeting before anyone true relationship will bloom.

That is, unless there are some circumstances.

Its been a week since you have met with this so called "Allen Walker". And what's surprising is the fact that boy has been opening up to you for a while now. And only after a week from that day you escorted him to Komui's office. Its weird as you consider. People usually take time before they even develop a fully grown relationship with each other. And it only took a week for Allen to become extremely close.

And it bothered you annoyingly, making you ask the boy himself

"Who ever gave you that idea Miss Ella? I already know what type of person you can be. Meeting you once was enough for you to gain my trust. You're a kind and calm person who has a wonderful exterior. I like that. So please don't get confused? I don't like seeing a person like you to be frowning"

I guess the interpretation of trust can be modified after all.

.

Me: :3 Daww, Allen is such a gentleman ^u^

Aiden: . Ugh, I really cant understand women

Me: *hits him with a orange* BE A GENTLEMAN FOR ONCE YOU OVER SIZED BUT HEAD.

Aiden: :c IM NOT A BUTT HEAD!

Me: You are to me :D

Aiden: . Toshei

Me: :D

(=W=) Review=Faster Updates

[I absolutely love that face, do you? (=w=)]

=Thanks a lot for reviewing, I really appreciate it ^u^=


	15. Chapter 15:Sunset

Authors Note:

Me: ^u^ I actually enjoyed making this chapter.

Aiden: what makes you so sure? =.=

Me: well, I was listening to Meltdown by Rin Kagamine and this one didn't need a really deep explanation at the beginning ^u^

Aiden: I get about you listening to Meltdown, but the fact of you not using the "explanation" is the only thing that puzzled me.

Me: why?

Aiden: CAUSETHAT MEANS YOU WERE LAZY TO MAKE IT

Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME *****?

Aiden: woops, shoot, gotta run~

Me: COME BACK HERE *******!

[Don't own anything, except plot and other stuff that is not part of DGM]

Chapter 15: Sunset

.

'_Someday, I might be able to reach it'_

It amazed you actually. How the lovely rays of the bright orange sun seemed to dance against the multi-colored sky. Pink, orange, even a hint of blue. All blended together in the open sky. You giggled a bit, suddenly remembering your childish dreams when you were younger.

"_I want to become part of the sky someday! I want to join the sun and the clouds! To be free from everything!"_

Actually, you really did want to become a part of it. Not to disappear completely. No, but to be free. Ever since you were a child, freedom and openness was the only thing that always lingered in your mind. Not fully aware why. As naïve as you were back then, it wasn't a surprise of what usually went inside your head.

"_Ella! Get down! Your going to hurt yourself!"_

These past few days of watching the sunset were breath taking. It never really mattered to you how many hours you spent just staring into its vast beauty, or the faint screams from your comrades trying to find you. Life is too beautiful to take seriously as you consider [1] taking a break once in a while couldn't hurt. Especially at the fact of you going on a mission next week deepened your longing to feel the simple pleasures of life before finally returning to your "normal life". Yes, it was complicated always being sent on missions like that, but you got used to it. You had no choice anyway.

"Miss Ella?"

Allen was standing over by the door, hiding his body slightly behind the door. You gaze quickly fallowed his voice and surprisingly made your lips curve into a light smile.

"Oh it's you Mr. Walker, care to join me?"

He slightly turned his head. Avoiding your gaze a bit. But shrug it off gaining enough courage to approach you [2]. You smiled, signaling it was fine for him to sit next to you [3]. Surely, he calmly sat on your right. Watching the same sunset as it flared upon the open sky.

"You must like sunsets don't you Miss Ella"

You gave him a gentle nod before returning your attention to the fading sun. As much as you wanted you to tell him about your mission, which might take about a 2 weeks until you get back, you couldn't bare to watch his feelings getting hurt all of sudden. Allen was a very nice person, you didn't want to ruin his bright exterior so suddenly. It would affect the poor boy's attitude. These ideas quickly roamed your mind when he said you were his closest friend yet. And it frustrated you [4].

"Miss Ella, this sunset really amazing, It seems to remind me of you. It would be really nice if I could watch a sunset like this with you again"

A blush slightly dusted your cheeks. A bright pink appearing ever so sarcastically. Almost clouding your vision of everything.

"Thank you very much for the compliment Mr. Walker"

"Please, call me Allen"

"If you insist, thank you very much. . . . . .Allen"

You wouldn't really mind letting him watch with you. It felt less lonely.

And it somehow, made the sunset, lovelier.

.

Me: 8D wew, so sudden ne? XD, anyway, lets move on to the numbers. I know there are a few of them, but bare with me, I couldn't resist.

[1]You changed a lot huh? XD you lost your memory, and your pain too. So yeah, your hate was gone, as well as your cold aura. Now you're a person with a calm and collective exterior who is just goes with the flow of life.

[2] Allen was only shy, don't expect him falling for you so suddenly. XD Were not half way through the story yet. He was shy to disturb you, ok? Don't worry, this is still an Allen Walker love story XD.

[3] Ok, he was got enough courage by then. ^u^ Thanks to you my dear reader-dunno.

Where we you sitting? Somewhere on the roof of the black order. ^u^ How he found you? I leave that to you reader-dunno XD.

[4] Im not telling you that you hate being his closest friend. You were frustrated about your leave. You didn't want to hurt his feelings, or even destroy his really great aura around his friends.

P.S= Wondering about the other characters? Don't worry, they will show eventually ^u^ and they are surely going to make this story even more. . . . exciting *smirks*

Aiden: BEWARE: THAT WOMAN IS HAVING WEIRD IDEAS AGAIN IN HER HE-ARGH!

Me: *picks up the fallen carrot* ONE MORE SENTENCE LIKE THAT AND ITS LEN AND RIN'S RODA ROLLER THAT IM GOING TO USE AGAINST YOU.

8D DO NOT MESS WITH GUMI'S CARROT ^U^

(=W=) Reviews=Faster Update

[^u^ This was long right reader-dunno? Hope we get to see you again in the next chapter! *bows*]


	16. Chapter 16:Music Box

Author's Note:

Me: Hahi! Gomendasai! I haven't updated my story in a while! DX I was low on inspiration for a while, and luckily, this time, it hit me back again.

Aiden: =.= Took you long enough

Me: DX Argh, my sugar levels have been decreased, ( - . -) |||||| some one stole my chocolate, and now, wohoo !~ Im staying up really late writing 4 chapters~ Ffffuuuuccckkkk =_=

Aiden: (-.-)||||

Me: =_= I also replaced my other chapters with new ones

Aiden: (=.=)||||

Me: don't give me that look you twit

Aiden: -.-

[Disclaimer: ok, you know what this means right?]

Chapter 16: Music Box

.

'_A small piece of wood, filled with exquisite memories'_

The peaceful melody played softly as the knob began to turn, a small ballerina figurine dancing along with it. Its memory tainted tune echoed through your small yet comfortable room. The past quickly lingering inside your room as you gently danced with its blinding sound. It resembled piano, the instrument of emotions, and a trumpet, the instrument of trust and of pride, having been put together in a melodious harmony.

All cramped up in your little treasure.

Its lovely melody continued on. Its sound capturing you in a fantasy filled daze. Almost captivating your attention from your surroundings, letting you slip away into your own world. Regardless of the small attention it gathered as it played its song over and over again.

He stared at you, wide eyed as he saw how graceful you actually were. The lovely sound of the small box stealing your attention from the door. He leaned against the wooden door's frame. His gaze firmly locked on your small dance and his ears focused on the said melody.

He wanted to call you about something, an important matters from the office. Matter that must be attended to quickly. He expected you to be in your room at that time, seeing it was 3 pm, a time where you just want to be alone sometimes. But, when he finally reached your quarters, he found something he hadn't quite expected.

It amazed him actually, the fact that a small music box would actually hypnotize you and drag you into unawareness of things happening around. Even if it made him envy the small music box as it was stealing your attention away from him and everyone else, he couldn't help but smile, it actually helped it letting out a new side of you.

.

Me: Damn you inspiration, dam you chocolate stealer, damn clock that kept me awake!

Aiden: ZzzzzZzz

Me: =_= Lucky BAKA USAGI, he can sleep while I can't

Damn him

(=w=) Review=Faster Update

[ZzzzzZZZZZ (Z_Z)]


	17. Chapter 17:Reasons

Author's Note:

Me: Damnit, my eyes are falling right now, =_= and darn, I think the limitation of a story is only 18 chapters. Ugh, if your still interested, I'll be posting part two, and maybe to a little editing to the title =.= for now, hope you enjoy this really long chapter, well maybe, sorta, argh! Just go and read, I'm a bit cranky at the moment -_-

Aiden: ZzzzzZzzzZZzzz

Me: =_=

[Disclaimer in here]

Chapter 17: Reasons

.

'_Everything is done for a reason, and a duty is formed through that reason'_

The melody of the glass music box started to die out, leaving in its trail an echo of the last stanza. The piano and trumpet halting as its lid began sliding back in place. You bowed politely to what seems to be a pigment of your imagination, an invisible prince, dancing as the music went by.

After which, you suddenly notice a familiar exorcist sitting beside your door's frame. Almost fast asleep, leaning against the cold door's oak. A mixture of emotions sliding in as you stared into his sleep-induced face. A quick poke was your immediate action, in an attempt to wake the snow white haired exorcist. He whispered something slightly, but dozed off once more. After the failed attempt, you result to other actions, and one finally woke him up. A little peek on the cheek was all you needed to immediately wake him flushed.

Allen quickly took notice of his position by your door, the blush heating more and more. His immediate reaction was to innocently apologize for his little carelessness. You quickly accept his immediate apology, his formality was quite stunning actually. But, you drifted back to the matter at hand. You quickly skipped the giggling and small talks to ask about his sudden appearance. You knew something was up, Allen wouldn't be able to sneak into your room without a certain case.

As he realizes your question, he immediately grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you with him as he ran through the corridors. Your legs ran as they can muster, trying to keep up with Allen's fast pace. The head chief's office suddenly being apparent up ahead, it seems your duty as an exorcist has finally cooped up with you once more.

After a few huffs and puffs, you entered the cramped up office of your chief. A disappointing smug crawling up on Kumoi's face as you entered his quarters. Allen once again apologizing for his careless acts. He quickly dismissed the thought and focused on the topic.

"Its good to see you Miss Ella, it seems our calculations might have been a bit off. The innocence is now very evident, we need you to immediately head for the in a small town in Germany. I'm terribly sorry for the sudden mission, but we must retrieve the innocence before any other Noah or Akuma will"

You could only stare after the statement. Wide eyed and confused. The innocence should have never appeared yet, no it shouldn't, it was supposed to be hiding for a few more days. But, if it suddenly showed itself, then that must mean something has happened to its wielder.

You were not a finder, no, but your innocence had the power to sense an innocence within the given area. That is, unless your crystal marks appear.

"Miss Ella? Is everything alright?"

Your daze finally faltered. You concentrated on Allen's worried face. You only smiled then quickly returned to Kumoi's orders.

"I apologize Miss Ella we too did not-"

You quickly cut him off.

"No, its fine, it is my duty after all, and I'm sure, that there is a sudden reason to its appearance. I'll try the best I can to obtain it as much as possible"

He only nodded in agreement, and letting his gaze drift to the other exorcist inside the room. Allen's eyes glistening with anticipation to his words, a tiny glint of hope evident in his face as he stared back leaning against the large doors.. Kumoi only sighed, he knew what the boy wanted, and he wouldn't want any of his exorcist's sulking around.

No, he won't allow it.

"Oh, please Miss Ella, if its ok with you, I want Allen to come with you. The boy needs a little more experience, especially after his last mission [1]"

Then, he leaned and whispered.

"Also, I do not want any exorcists sulking around, he might miss you, he has grown attached to you more than any other exorcist. I suggest you approve it"

A thought passed through as his sudden words tingled in your ears. He might be right, after all, Allen was a very skilled fighter, even if it is his 2nd mission. But, the part of his sentence about Allen growing attached and the feeling of being missed instantly made your cheeks turn a bright pink.

You nod, accepting his little suggestion. He smiles, or rather grins at you as you continue your way through the door. Allen immediately escorting you through it.

The perky head chief leaned back against his chair as the two left his office, a contented smirk plastered on his face.

"I should send those two more often, I'm sure they will get along very well. Especially when you include _that _particular reason"

Reasons, reasons, reasons, they will never fail will they?

.

Me: =_= Long, long really long chapter filled with ups and downs you might not get.

Here's some explanation lemons for your D. Gray Man lemonade if you didn't get the whole chapter.

[1] Yes, it confusing, but in truth, you met Allen after his last mission with Lenalee. I made it that way too avoid writing about you going on a mission with them =.= do not like I tell you. I do not like writing the whole episode again. Especially I want that only Allen and you to be on a mission alone because I'm planning a bit more =_= pezas?

Anyway, I have finally made myself stay up at 3 in the morning writing this chapter damn.

Aiden: ZZZzzzzzZZZZZ *mumbles unknown gibberish or maybe another type of japanese* ZzzzzZZZ *mumbles more unknown gibberish or maybe Aiden just unlocked a new type of Alaskan* ZzzzZZzzz

Me: =_= Lucky, he can sleep AND speak alien

(=w=) Reviews=Faster Update

[_My eyes have bags! Even my bags have bags!_- squidward of the big nose ( -.- ) at least you don't have an overdue story]


	18. Chapter 18:Task

Author's Note:

Me: =_= Another night with a terrible back ache, an overdue story and its already 11 pm! Damnnnnnnn iiiiitttttt

Aiden: *yawn* ( -.-)

Me: (-.-)

Aiden: (=====.==)

Me: Stop with the faces!

Aiden: o.o

Me: ARGH!

[I say, I do not own DGM, you, or Allen, just Ella and a really grouchy Aiden =_=]

Chapter 18: Task

.

'_Through out our journey, a task is given, and along with it, are its challenges'_

The sounds of metal locks filled your small bedroom. Your green and blue suitcase finally locked up after a few failed attempts of trying to clamp everything together. A sigh of triumph left your lips, placing your tired hands on your waist as you stared at your little suitcase. It was only a small mission, you didn't need as much items, considering all you'll be doing is looking for an innocence and heading back soon after. The needed clothing and other materials are very little, and since it was easier to carry, you immediately chose a little green and blue colored suitcase.

Not too long after, Allen quickly came peeking behind your door, a cheeky grin on his face as he stared at you flexing your wrists. From the moment you mentioned him tagging along with you, everything in his world seemed to brighten, he didn't exactly know why, but all he knew was, he was very excited to finally begin such a journey with you.

"Oh, Allen, I didn't see you there"

At the moment he heard your gentle voice, he quickly straighten up, muttering some words of embarrassment as he brought his body inside your room.

"Um, I j-just wanted to know, uh, um i-if you were ready"

He sputtered.

With a quick nod and sweet smile, you replied, before returning your attention to your suitcase as it sat contentedly on your mattress. Your dark blue eyes sparkling with anticipation and unspecified excitement. And before long, you gave your partner another smile before snatching up the brass tainted suitcase.

"C'mon, the train leaves in about an hour or two, we need to hurry"

And as if on cue, he immediately ran to his room and took his belongings and fallowing you out the door. As the good byes and good lucks resounded from your friends, you were both on the road towards the train.

As you stared back at your snow white haired partner, a small grin grew on your moist lips. The unknown feeling starting to bubble, misunderstood and silently ignored.

Truth be told, Allen feeling no different. A faint blush slid across his face as his thoughts drift to what lies beyond this current road. Happiness, excitement and a faint feeling he too could not distinguish settling in.

Yes, he knew this was another task that has been ordered, a duty that cannot be ignored, but this one, was completely different, because either way, he got to spend all its time,

with you.

.

Me: 12 pm *sigh* ( -.-)||| It seems I'll be staying up until 3 again

Aiden: *yawns again* well. . . . .you could always. . . . rest

Me: o.0 Aiden? Is that you?

Aiden: of. .. course its *yawns another time =.=* me. . .you. . . .baka. . .. ZZZZzzzZZzzzz

Me: (= .=) Great, just great

(=W=) Reviews=Faster Update

[ _ I see you. . . . . even if I'm very sleepy]


	19. Chapter 19:To Be Free

Author's Note:

Me: (-.-) I've noticed lately, I've been writing my stories around 10 pm and something like that. =_= Like, wow, I stay up late to finish 3 stories on 3 different sites. Man is this killing me

Aiden: That's what I told you about using your accounts on , Quizilla and Lunaescence, Just focus on one story than move on to the other.

Me: o.0 ohohoho, so you're my personal tutor now? What ya ganna lecture me about now? The history of BAKA-USAGI-ness?

Aiden: I- WTF? I THOUGHT WE STOPPED THIS WEEKS AGO?

Me: Awww, but I like the cranky you, it fits you more :3

Aiden: keep. . . .tantrum. . . .. . . in. . .

Me: Wow, so that's how he keeps his composure.

:D Time for plotting . . . .

[DGM not mine, or you, just Ella, and an annoying plot bunny that keeps popping in my head every 10 pm -_-]

Chapter 19: To Be Free

.

'_Being able to climb upon any mountain, without a wall that can stop me'_

The plain but simple scenery passed the glass window of the red traveling train both you and Allen were currently aboard. The dust and pebbles on the rail road seemingly making the train crackle and clang irritatingly, but nonetheless, you ignored its annoying noise for your own well-being, we don't want you to be embarrassed in front of a person as gentle as Allen now would we?

Unknowingly, -as the little blue novel's words attracted your attention fully-, Allen had made his way over to your side of the green train chairs, leaning in enough for him to see the book's words, -seeing it seemed so captivating- and apparently, close enough to let you feel the tickling sensation of his warm breath down your neck.

"Allen? What in the world are you doing?"

The flushed exorcist immediately fell down from his seat, the result of your voice and dark blue eyes quickly noticing his –mindless- acts. The small novel was placed gently aside, lending your hand towards him. You gently hoisted him up from the cold floor, letting him slip into his recent position. Even if the blush was –partially- evident on your cheeks, you let him lean in and take a glance on the small book.

'Heidi'

You adored this story from the moment those eyes of yours began exploring through its words and your mind being lost in its world. It actually inspired you, not only because Heidi was such a simple hearted girl, because it showed you one thing you wanted ever since, freedom.

"Allen, what is your reason for joining the Black order?"

The white-headed exorcist perked his head up, his grey eyes lifting itself from the book's delighting words. He began to smile meekly, he never did tell you why, and he never asked you as well, it seems a wonderful truth is going to be revealed once more.

"Well, its simply because I want to be save the trapped souls of the Akuma with my innocence, to save the akuma with my left, and to save our kind with my right, how about you Ella? What is your reason for joining the black order?"[1]

It was your time to smile, remembering your childish wishes, and the blue book you currently cherished, it wasn't a surprise how obsessed you were with it, and ever since that fateful day -of discovering your innocence,- you never let that one wish slip from your grasp, and now, it was about time, you acknowledge it, fully.

"Allen, are you familiar with the quote, a bird needs to spread its wings and finally leave the nest?"

He gave you a positive nod, in deed, he knew it, but never really opened up to such saying.

"Well, my reason is the same, to spread my wings, and be free from the nest that holds me"

Your eyes stared at him for a minute, he seemed to not fully understand were where you going. A simple and gentle smile was flashed before him, such deep words were made simple as you quickly explain its main thought through a smooth sentence.

"It's simply because, I want to be free"

.

Me: :D LoL, the part where you were reading "Heidi" just pooped [yes pooped] into my head while I was typing, ^u^ Honestly, I like that book too.

[1] Did I get that right? Please correct me if I didn't =_=

Aiden: *nibbles on some pocky*

Me: ^u^ I also was able to shut Aiden up with a new stack of pocky

Aiden: *Ignores and continues to eat the pocky*

Me: =_= But he still owes me a stack of chocolates

Aiden: WHAT?

(=W=) Review=Faster Update

[As much as I hate this chapter, -because of its cornyness- -_- I still have to publish it, damn, and Quizilla is being an ass, -_- I tried publishing this and it kept getting "errors"]


	20. Chapter 20:Silver Moon

Author's Note:

Me: D: I'm soooo sorry for not updating much, I had to focus on my other stories on my other accounts since -_- I've been getting loads of mail for me to continue it. GOMENDASAI!

Aiden: -_- Sheeesh, what is it with you and your creating-more-stories-on-separate-accounts anyway?

Me: =_= Well, it's a habit ok? Ugh, how bout you hmmm? Mr. Forgets-to-feed-the-dog-because-of-a-box-of-pocky? I'm guessing that you still have that mark-our-really-really-really-mad-cousin-gave-after-starving-the-poor-thing-because-of-pocky?

Aiden: DX I told you, the dog ATE my pocky! So I had to get more! But the dog was actually sensitive to food! So when I came home, the dog looked sick and I got slapped!

Me: -_- Well, at least the mark was still true.

Aiden: Oh shuddup

Me: Ohohohohohohohohohoho, at least I wasn't there! [Lucky XP]

[Disclaimer! Yes mates! I do not own anything in this ship except Ella, and the clothes on your backs! Wait, maybe not XDD]

Chapter 20: Silver Moon

.

'_Remember to always keep your smile, lighting the night, and bringing joy'_

The night silently crept in, evading every inch of the once brightly lit sky, dragging along its fierce colds and bizarre howls. But, its mystic ways never invaded your peaceful slumber. The train chairs were surprisingly warm and soft, immediately making your weary eyes shut. The small blue book still clenched closed, you unknowingly drift into dreams and mindless illusions. The night's cold never really bothered you, if it wasn't for a certain material[1] that kept you warm, unnoticed fully and never really acknowledged, but, he never really did regret such an action, for you, he would risk any.

He never really did know the true intent of his actions, his limbs only reacting your shivers and grumbles. That was the only reason right? He would never develop such feelings, he's your best friend, of course he didn't want to end such relationship with you through just one small feeling. The little trust he had with you was enough, that is, was it really what he wanted?

The dark blue sky seemed to glide through the plastic glass, twinkle, the stars lit up the ever dim darkness, without the moon, they stood alone, trying to light the darkness by itself, wishing hopefully that they might help light it even for a little bit.

As the snow haired exorcist gazed upon the tiny glows, he realized they reflected the similar reality towards friendship. Friends are like the tiny stars, trying to light up the darkness with their lights even if wasn't that much, they would be stubborn, keeping their glow to lit up your darkness.

Similar, his friends, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, the finders even that bastard Kanda. They all were his stars, lighting up the darkness that sometimes clouds his senses, forever drowning him in a depressed and lonesome abiss. But wait, what about you? Were you such a star?

Actually, were you _only_ a star?

It seemed less fitting though, you didn't give off only a tiny light, no, such light never existed in you, because yours was _so much_ more. Your smile, your personality, everything, would always brighten up his gloomy days, ever since, he met you.

So what were you?

You were far more important that any other star out there somehow, and your light was far greater than any of them. Your emitted happiness compared to them, seems so faint in similarity.

Such feelings never really developed, but more so, he still had the privilege to be able to consider someone like you as such things. And thus, begins the fit between his heart and his head.

The moon, would always be the biggest contributor of light towards night, without it, the darkness would darken even more, and so comes our stars. Crescent, Half, full, whatever state, it still gave the largest light.

Allen was the night, his friends were his stars, and, apparently,

You were his silver moon.

.

Me: Hura! My first out of theme chapter! Huraaaa! XDD

Aiden: I'm not seeing the point here, why ya so happy couz?

Me: I don't know, must be some from the chocolates, XDD

Aiden: -_- Typical.

Me: Well, in truth, I wanted to make a chapter with everything on Allen's POV, since most of the series is from Ella's/Reader's POV. I was expecting some type of argument of Allen's feelings with his thoughts, but I ended up doing this, well, since, I figured, they were still on the train, so yea. You get the point, -_- ||| Well, I tell you, this actually turned much better than the previous chapter.

Aiden: ok . . .. Hey, can I borrow your ipod? I wanna use it for a while.

Me: O.O For what?

Aiden: =_= Isn't it obvious.

Me: ohhhhhhhhhhhh your addicted to Rin already aren't you?

Aiden: What? NO!

Me: . Rin Kagamine

Aiden: Len Kagamine.

Me: O.O How did you know?

Aiden: -_- Typical, 1. Half of your ipod is full of his songs, 2. Your number one rated song is "SPICE!" and 3. Your always listening to him while your writing, like this, -_- and this time was his version of Ievan Polka.

Me: / Ok, but you still don't know my second! Ha! Beat that Rin and Miku!

Aiden: -_- Kaito Shion.

Me: Ok were ending this, BA-BYE!

Aiden: Your 3rd is Gakupo, 4th is Mikuo, 5th is Luki, 6th is Akaito, 7th is someone named –

*slapped by a banana peel* OUCH!

Me: don't you dare reveal my 7th!

Ugh, stupid Rin, Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Kaiko, Rinta, Fanboy. [In correct order, not that I'm saying I hate them, heck I love all the vocaloids!]

Aiden: ( _ _)|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Me: Long ending, better end this, BYE!

Damnit

(=W=) Review=Faster Updates

[Ignore Aiden's bragging, =_= You did not see that, yea, me and my WEIRD tastes]

[1] It means Allen dragged his exorcist over you to stay warm since, your uniform is a bit chilly, don't worry about him, he's already warm from the heat from those cheeks of his just seeing you leaning into his shoulder ;3 Sorry I didn't put that in, I was in a rush so I couldn't find the right words to write plus I just got lost writing this, *cough* the one aiden mentioned earlier*cough*.


End file.
